Out of Fear
by dragoneagle
Summary: Starts Beginning of seventh book in Draco Malfoy's point of view. Based mainly around Death-Eater characters. I don't use much language, but the ratings are pretty harsh on violence and suggested hokey-pokey and whatever. The more reviews the more story!
1. Hating Himself

A door heading to the living room opened and shut. The sound of feet against the floor deafened the silence.

"Draco, it's a nice day outside. Why don't you go celebrate our achievements?" a voice behind the sofa said.

Draco, who was slouching on the sofa turned around unhappily. He scowled at the fact that they were going over this again. Every single day they'd gone over it. By now it was just becoming a pain. Draco sighed heavily before stating, "As glad as I am to have father back, I am not going to celebrate."

"What's wrong with you?" Narcissa demanded, "I am not going to have a son so intelligent he found a way to penetrate Hogwarts rigid defenses squander months of time living inside a house. You don't want to ride a broom or learn some fascinating spell or anything else for that matter."

"You know exactly what is wrong." Draco told his mother.

"Are you trying to test my patience, boy?" Narcissa screeched, "At the beginning of the year you were so damn arrogant about the fact that _you were chosen for the job_." Narcissa mimicked Draco's voice unkindly.

"You served him well, the deeds are done." Bellatrix bellowed gleefully, entering the room with a crack, "Hello, Cissy. I came to for help with a court trial. The Dark Lord thinks it best I show up to make the Ministry feel safer with there pitiful attempts to suppress us."

"What happened, Bella?" Narcissa asked slightly miffed.

"I accidentally got spotted where I'm hiding out. Though I'd ask someone to help me prepare I'll probably need a good case to have myself declared innocent of being in the conspiracy of breaking out of Azkaban which caused a guard to be blown to pieces. It's the usual stuff. Supposedly, if I am able to show I didn't kill the guard, I am to be set free."

"That's splendid; you can have Draco an assistant then. I need him to get out of the house more often." Narcissa declared.

"Thank you, now Draco, you can come by anytime for the next three days. I'm going to try finding someone to represent me." Bellatrix said before waving goodbye as she apparated out of there.

"Now why don't you go over?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Draco replied lazily.

"Why not go outside in the meantime?"

"It's too hot outside." Draco complained.

"Nonsense, you're a wizard, pure-blooded at that, and you're telling me that a bit of heat is bothering you?" Narcissa answered.

"It's almost as if I'm dying inside…" Draco muttered silently very sad.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa inquired.

"Because of the heat, it's unbearable." Draco hastily added.

"Well go find a spell to fix that, and start doing something or I'm going to turn you into a sofa that match the one your sitting on!" she replied before slamming the door she'd entered through ungracefully.

Draco huffed at such treatment, and gloomily got up before Apparating away.


	2. Creating a Strategy

Draco hit the ground hard and span to a stop. He was inside a dingy little place. Draco was astonished that his Aunt lived in such a place; she was a pureblood and she deserved more than this. It made him angry to think that his family was just as close to total disgrace. He found one of the few rickety chairs in the place and sat down to wait for his aunt. All of the shouting that happened to day made him very drowsy as if…

A crash ran through the walls and Draco found himself on the floor because his chair had broken. Bellatrix, who was standing behind him, told him, "You shouldn't sneak into people's houses. They might attack you."

Draco stood up slowly, still dazed from that so-called defensive attack. He was frustrated by the way the older Death Eaters treated him; even his aunt acted the same way. He stood listening to her footsteps get farther and farther away from him. Just as Bellatrix got to one of the three doorways in the house she beckoned him to follow her. Snorting with impatience at his task he slowly walked over. They both entered the room, which had bookcases over most of the walls.

"Aunty Bellatrix?" Draco asked, "Why are we in your bedroom?"

Bellatrix chuckled, "Why do you think, deary?"

Draco took a couple steps away from her, and Bellatrix cackled, "Oh, don't be a fool. There is only one person who I'd ever invite to a room for that, and your nothing compared to him. I don't have enough rooms in the house so my bedroom is an effective library."

Draco relaxed a bit but still winced at what she said. How did he get caught doing this job? She was his aunt, sure, but this was ridiculous. Draco just wanted to get this over and done with so he implored, "How are these books going to help?"

"Boy, do you ever use that pretty head of yours?" Bellatrix hissed, "I want to find a tactic to shock them at the end of all the evidence, so as to get them to see I had nothing to do with it. Even if I was involved, there's plenty of evidence to keep me out of Azkaban."

"If all you're looking for is a shock tactic, why don't you ask your representative to at the end say the guard is still alive and will go through the doors before the minute is up. Most people will look and so you can claim that everyone who looked didn't really believe the guard to be dead."

"Hmm, that is shocking indeed isn't it? Slightly risky but why live life on the goody-two shoes safe side? I guess I won't need these books then. You are dismissed." Bellatrix spoke lightly and a wave of her hand told Draco it was time to leave.

"Hope it turns out well for you." Draco said before departing.

After apparating to his favourite spot in the gardens of his land Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the pond in front of him. Without saying a word, he swished his wand and a swan formed in front of him. He then walked to the tree behind him and sat down at its base. He had long ago put a spell of the tree to make its roots form into a comfortable seat. Watching the swan glide across the surface, he let his thoughts flow trying to sort out the important ones and understand why he was thinking so much that he'd space out for days. He couldn't help but switching his mind back to the tower every single time. It haunted him. Snape had saved him the trouble of killing him, but to him it was worse that way. All the Death Eaters viewed him as a coward, and his pride had been broken. He didn't need Snape to help him, and he loathed him for the trouble he'd caused. He had no respect, no meaning, and no value to anybody. The thing that troubled him most was that he had no one to talk to. That made him the saddest. A voice from behind the tree asked, "Are you still sitting around doing nothing? What about your aunt?"

Draco didn't turn around because he knew his mothers voice well enough, but it annoyed him that she'd figured out where he was. "Mother, I've already done that. Plus, I don't think it's a crime to sit down." Draco scathed.

Narcissa smacked him upside the head so hard it knocked him off the roots he was seated on. "Don't you dare talk to me that way! I'm your Mother, so act like a proper son or I'll disown you. This family has enough problems already." She screeched.

Draco swore before saying, "What is it with women and the knocking me off chairs today?"

Draco felt a hand grab onto his shirt a pull upwards. He was lifted to his feet roughly. "Stop fighting you two. We need to stay on the same page. This is a troublesome and weak time for us all. We've got enough problems as is." Lucius voiced this with out emotion, but you could tell he meant that the other Death Eaters laughed at there disgrace and there were plenty of people who thought the whole Malfoy family was scum. Lucius spoke to his son, "Draco, I hear you've gone to help Bellatrix. I'm counting on your ability to think, because one more screw up from our family and the Dark Lord won't appreciate our presence. Should you succeed though we're in good hands, so this better turn out well. If you haven't done a good job on this I'd redo it because should you screw up it affects the whole family, and I'll have to punish your lack of effort. Narcissa, would you join me in a stroll through our gardens? I need to talk to you."

After they departed Draco couldn't settle back down into his spot and walked of to see if he could distract himself until his aunts trail was over.


End file.
